El Pantera En Amor
by XxHidanTheReaperxX
Summary: Please don't hate this too much because this is my first fanfic and I'm not a good writer, The summary of this story is Grimmjow and Apache get it on: thats basicly what it's about!


**_"El Pantera Es En Amor"_**

**_La Murete Del Murcielago Rey_**

**I always thought that girls werent very useful, in fact I was always a rude son of a bitch to them until I met HER...**

**_(About Two Hours Ago) _**

**I was hauling my ass lazily down these pure white halls never runnin' into anyone or anything ( I mean come on this is Las Noches! This fucking desert**

**place is full of freaks, creeps, perverts,things, assholes like me, racist, sexist, evil, scary, idiodic, ugly, hot like me, geeks, wierdos, fat asses, amusing, intoxicated, tall, short, gay, black, white, mixed, and all kinds of other colors, creature like thngs in this fucking place.**

**So I couldent start Shit with anyone cause it was so Fuckin' big!**

**I was so fuckin' bored out of my MIND! I wan-**

**ted to start a fight with someone or some creature like things with tentacles as eyes that speak portugease or some spanish Shit like that!**

**(God only if that orange headed BRAT was still here!;}) I WOULD KICK THAT KIDS ASS TO HELL AND BACK... TWICE!**

**Im one sexy ass, strong, ass kickin', girl fuckin', hot son of of a bitch!**

**Yeah... My Name Is _Grimmjow Jagerjack_.;(**

**So as I walking bored out of my mind wanting to do something in this god fore saken place then... BUMP!... I ran into something as a matter of fact someone or more accurate... Apache. Who wasent paying much attention where the fuck she was going.**

**"Ouch! What the fuck!Yah need to watch where where yer goin'!"**

**I loudly said.**

**"Uh, how about you watch where YOUR going you ass!"**

**I cussed at him.**

**I could not quite put my hand on where she was going in such a freaking hurry? God she is such a tomboy I mean look at her... her dark green hair, her yellow right eye, and her left eye is red with a pinkish paint around it, and that "I hate men cause their all ass holes that always think about sex all the time." attitude, and that very noticable horn sticking out from her forehead that shows that she used to be a unicorn type of hollow before she was turned into an arrancar and now has that little bit of hollow remains on her forehead to the back of her head, plus she was sort of you know... short,( Basicly to sum it up she was a short guy hating beotch that thought she was a bad ass... oh! and with a horn.**

**" What the fuck are you doing around here, Apache?"**

**I asked her.**

**"You need to mind your own fucking business, Grimmjow!"**

**She rudely said.**

**" Uh I think I do need to know your your business,**

**I'm the fuckin' _6th Espada _member! I dominate You bitch! And You know It!" I said to her putting her in her place.**

**It's true I'm the 6th Espada and she's just a lowly Fraccion, Haribel's to be in fact. Haribel is the 3rd Espada yeah she is higher than me but she is the most sympothetic arrancar in the Espada, she cares for people! And as for Apache she ain't as srong as she thinks she is!`**

**"Urgh, what ever!" She said quietly and irritated.**

**"Your one weird bitch Apache." I snapped at'er.**

**She is always bitching about something and hating on guys... I wonder... is she a lesbo... or is she just plain sexest like Nnoitra, the 5th Espada but i'm not going into detail about him he is just a sexest douche... bag.**

**"Just step outta' my way so I can get away from you, Oh! and watch where your going next time! Okay?"**

**She bitched.**

**"Why don't you make me... Little girl?" I questioned.**

**"I'm not a little girl you ass!" She snapped at me.**

**"Goddamn your such a bitch!" I snapped back at her.**

**After a little while of thowing our slurs and shit at eachother she started to come near me like she was going to pounce on me like a wild cat or something or punch me or kick me in my most valued area.**

**She was standing right in front of me, staring me from head to toe! (Which was sort of a turn on, on my part!:))**

**than she said:**

**"Look I don't like you and you don't like me-"**

**"Damn right I don't like you." I interrupted her.**

**"As I was sayng I wanted us to meet up at this dark cave outside of the palace so we can talk about our problems with each other or maybe do a little sparing or whatever you do when you want to settle something or "talk". Okay?" She asked me.**

**"Uhhh, okay I guess. Ummm when?" I asked.**

**"Ummm what about like 2 hours from now?" She asked.**

**"Uhhh s-sure, sounds like a ass kickin' time! Eh Apache!" I fucked with her.**

**"Ha... okay Grim! Sounds good to me... dumb ass!" She fucked with me.**

**She sexily walked away like she was the hottest person there. I mean she wasent the hottest, but she was cute and had a man like attitude, oh and a snobbish atttutude too... i loved that about Apache:)**

**_(End of flashback) (Present time)_**

**(2 hours later...) Apache's P.O.V**

**"Grrrr! He was supposed to be here by now! God he is a fucking liar!'(" I said to my self quietly.**

**"Urgh... of course, he's late! And that doesent surprise me one bit!" I also said quietly to my irritated self!**

**I've always thought that he was super cute not to mention sexy! But he is one son of a bitch. He is fucking evil too. He doesent care or take shit from nobody, only himself, even if he is super cute!;)**

**He is also always starting shit with people cause he knows he can only cause he's an _Espada_ member. Even if he wasent an _Espada_ member he'd still be an unbelievable ass to people.**

**Thats just the way he is.**

**"Huff... he's not comin'... I shoulda' known." I told my self.**

**"I was wanting to have a good nice conversation with the ass or kick that ass of his." I told myself.**

**Even know I probably would get my ass handed to me cause I'm just an _Fraccion _.**

**So I got up from the large rock I was currently sitting upon and started to walk away to the exit of the cave. I kicked a small pebble rock on the left of me "Clack-Clack" farther to the left of me... then I heard something over on the left behind a larger rock, it sounded like a hissing sort of sound. I tried to look behind it but it was so dark in this cave. Then as I got closer a huge hollow rodent came out from behind it.**

**It started hissing and clawing at me trying to get me to leave it's resting grounds in this isolated cave, I diden't know small hollow animals lived in here. I guess it got frusrated with me and jumped at me and caught a hold of my leg with it's sharp claws.**

**"AHHH, GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU VARMENT! GET OFF... GOD YOU UGLY FAT ASS RAT THING!" I shouted at the damn thing.**

**It's not that I'm scared of a damn rat, I just don't want it fucking touching me... Thats all.**

**So I lifted my leg and with all the force I gathered in my leg I swung it as hard as I could and It flew off of my leg leaving a few deep scratches on it, and it hit the cave wall with a lot of force. I don't know if it died or not but I couldent see any blood cause it was dark in there.**

**"Aww man! Know there is blood and rips in my arrancar uniform! These things don't grow on these dead, skinny, white, tree things here." I said pissed.**

**"What the fuck... yer a weirdo in here talkin' to yerself like that." A rough, manly voice said to me.**

**"Urgh... Grimmjow, I diden't think you were going to show up." I said shyly and surprised.**

**"Why the hell would I miss out on this!;) I'm just a little late, I want to nicely have a conversation with ya... Tuts!" He flirted with me, with a huge sarcastic grin on his face.**

**I started to form a light pink blush on my face. Then I stopped looking at him from his hot ass face, to his open jacket showing off his sexy abbed torso, down to his arrancar hole that was supposed to be his belly button, down farther to his...-**

**"Hello why arent you speaking?" He broke my interesting gaze stuck to his bod.**

**"Huh... oh... shut up you man whore." I said to him. " Oh, and don't call me tuts!"**

**"Hell yeah I like women! So I can't argue with the man ho statment, cause it's true. So Whateva', You know I'm like the hottest male arrancar in _Las Noches_... Babe!";) Still flirting with me.**

**While he was being a flirt with me I started to stare at his hot abs again...god he was so, so. so fucking sexy!**

**While I was still in my fantasy world I heard soething make a snap sound again. and again. "Huh?" I questioned, Snapping outta' my gaze for the second time.**

**"Hey! What the fuck are your eyes on again Apache? Your not even blinkin'." He asked me, sort of confused.**

**"Oh... NOTHING WHAT ARE YOU A DETECTIVE OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him not wanting him to know.**

**"So what about this talk of ours...huh grimmy?" Trying to change the subject.**

**"Oh, I was kidding about wanting to talk. I wanna' spar." He admitted. "DON'T CALL ME "GRIMMY" BITCH."**

**"Your a dick." I called him.**

**"Yeah. I love to use it too.";) He said making fun of my comment.**

**"GOD your a slutty guy! Yeah, yeah lets just get this over with okay. I wanna get outta' here!" I said kinda' annoyed.**

**"Fine then." He accepted.**

**We walked towards eachother so we could get this stupid spar over with. He stood right in front of me not even eight inches away, and a small pink blush was forming on my cheeks again. AND GOD WAS HE TALL A HIGH 6'1" TOO! I wasent even no where near 6'1", I'm an okay size... if you call like over 5'0" short or okay. We stood in front of each other, looked at each other, than backed away with speed and came at each other with speed.**

**We came running towards one another with great speed. then we started punching and kicking at one another.**

**About an hour into this pointless spar, it seemed I was becoming rather tierd and exausted and he diden't even seem to have broken a sweat! He's good and stong. I thought.**

**"Is that all you got sweety?" He said flirting again.**

**"Huff... huff... no... it's not... your still... in for a sur...prise... Grim!" I told him even know I couldent go on.**

**"Umm... it seems your pretty tierd? Or is the big bad Apache going to surrender or try and hurt me?" He asked me sarcasticly.**

**"Shut up you Ass Hole! Huff..." I said.**

**Then a huge "I'm gonna' kill you or have fun sexing you" grin merged on his face.**

**"Hmph... confident eh?" He commented.**

**Before I knew it I was thrown up against the hard stone wall of the cave very forcefully.**

**"Oww! That hurt you ass ho-"**

**I was suddenly cut off by his lips crashing upon mine in a hard forceful kiss. I could hear the sound of our lips sucking upon one another... God he can kiss really good I thought.**

**He finally unlatched our lips and we were both breathing heavy from our long, foreful kiss.**

**"Hmph... How was that... eh tuts?" He teased me.**

**"You Fucking know I don't like being called that stupid ass!" I shouted. God I was out of breath.**

**"... You know you want more of me (Wink...) Sexy!" He said to me in a sexy tone.**

**"Argh!" It's true he was driving my sex wild and wanting a cetain part of him. " You know sometimes I hate you Grimmj-" I was cut off again by his lips crashing on mine and this time he caught me with my mouth wide open for him and took the liberty of slipping his tounge into my mouth in a French Kiss, and exploring every detail of it with his tounge.**

**He seemed to be liking what he was doing to me and started sliding his hands up and down my sides to my hips.**

**Then went back up to my already and has been open arrancar uniform jacket and opened it all the way revealing my breast. he then broke from the kiss huffing cause he was outta breathe, and started kissing down my neck to my shoulders leaving little love marks as he trailed down to my breast and started licking arount my right nipple and I moaned in pleasure. He seemed to enjoy when I made moans and groans out of pleasure.**

**He stopped licking and sucking at my left breast now and looked up at me and said:**

**"Do you like this baby cause I do... and I wanna do some more." He said all nice and calm like he was a whole difrent person.**

**"Huff-yeah It feels uh... nice..." I said shyly and blushing.**

**'Hmph... I thought you would baby! So how about I move... down south... huh Apache?" He teased.**

**"Yeah... I think I'd like that." I said all innocent.**

**So he did. First he took off my jacket and threw it away somewhere, then moved to my pants and slowly but gentle, pulled them down with his fingers. After he got them off and tossed them he looked frustrated at the white panties I wore and quickly drove them off and tossed them also with the other clothes. Then I slipped off my shoes and tossed them also to my right. He started kissing me down my small, sexy tummy and then got to my most sensitive area and then he took hold of me and lie me down on the hard cold stone rock cave floor and went in between my legs and I felt something in my most sensitive area... it was his tounge and he started licking it and sucking on it. After about a couple of minutes licking my vagina he stopped and got up to my face and gently kissed me, I could taste my wetness and the wetness between my legs got even wetter every move he made.**

**He then he got up and removed his shirt and pants in a flash and the hottest part was that he wasent wearing any underwear it's like he was planning on this to happen or something.**

**He removed his shoes and tossed them too and got on top of me and kissed my lips then my neck and back to my lips in a french kiss for the second time.**

**After that he drove into me with force and It felt like I died and went to heaven with a sex god.**

**Everyhing went so fast with him.**

**He was at a good tempo. I was moaning, he was moaning also in complete pleasure. He then went at a faster tempo and I could hear our bodies clapping together and our moans filling the cave.**

**He was running out of breath.**

**I was also becoming short of breath.**

**The pleasure was unbearable and every move h made made me closer to my release.**

**He was moving so fast, in and out so fast it was hard to see what was going on above my small body.**

**Also he was so Fucking Big! God he was like... 10 inches! So hot!**

**I started making sounds like "Oh" and "Ahh" and even weirder sounds like "Ohhhh My Fucking God! Oh Crap Go Faster! It Feels WAAAAY To Good!" Not really a sound but more of a request or some shit like that.**

**"Oh my god... Huff... Baby... I don't know if I can... Huff... Keep this up for... Huff... Much longer!" He said breathing heavily.**

**"Uhhh... ummm... ahhh..." I said... well whatever I tried to say.:(**

**"What?" He questioned.**

**"I... uhhh... don't... ummm know." I said in too much pleasure.**

**Then all of the sudden he moved deeper and faster! I dident know he could any faster than what he was already doing!**

**He was moving in and out of me like there was no tomarrow! And I wanted more of him!')**

**(Grimmjow's P.O.V)**

**So I was driving into into this bitch so fast I couldent even breath... But she was just so fucking wet and soft! And Hot!**

**I could feel her legs start to shake every hump I made into her.**

**I coming near to my own end...**

**I mean we have been keeping this up for like an hour now and we were sweaty and tierd but it felt so good and sometimes my body wants to stop and sometimes my body doesent want it end!**

**I could tell she was tierd also because I was DRIVING into her so fast like it was fucking _Nascar _or that feeing when you ever have won the powerball or lottery for 2 million dollars, "YES! YES! THIS IS SO FUCKING DAMN AWSOME! YEAH!" I won moment.**

**"Oh my god...! I'm about... Huff... cum!" I said to her the best I could.**

**"Me too, I can'y go on!" She said kinda' dissopointed.**

**Then not even a split second later we both came together.**

**I then gave one last push and then collapsed on top of her but not to hard cause she was smaller than I.**

**She was also releived and just lie there with her head to her left and breathing heavy and she said:**

**"Huff Grimmjow that was... So fucking good! The best I ever had!" She complimented me. It just my ego go up even more!**

**"Yeah It was awsome wasent it! I'm so awsome!" He said with a sexy grin on his face.**

**"Your okay Grimmjow! I think I like you a lot...!" She said to me.**

**"Umm... I umm like you too..." I said kinda' shy. I know I'm way outta' character here arent I!**

**So I reached down to her fce, cupped it in my right hand and gave 'er a gentle and tender kiss.**

**It was so tender it sorta' hurt a tiny bit, but it felt like there was some emotion or love envolved in it.**

**I liked that. Apache thought.**

**So we both got up and hunted for our uniforms and got dressed... he helped me get dressed.**

**He seems so lovable after our relations. Apache thought.**

**We exited the cave we were in and was almost toward a door leading into the Las Noches Palace and I faced her and kissed her sweetly and I looked at her and said this:**

**_"Yo Pienso El Pantera Es En Amor... Mi Princesea."_**

**[EnD!]**

**I know it really wasent very good. But it was my first Fanfiction ever so go easy on me I just started writing!**

**But I have read so many Fanfiction though. I only like to read M rated stories... god I'm a little perv...:(**

**Oh and that last sentence means if I'm correct on my Espanol _"I think the panther is in love... my princess."_ (Of course he is the panther that is in love saying she is the princess.) Sooooo...**

**Bye-Bye You little perv's!**

**DON'T LOAD ME WITH A LOT OF REVEIWS!**


End file.
